Queen
|affiliation = Beasts Pirates |occupation = All-Star |epithet = |bounty = 1,320,000,000 }} Queen the Plague is an All-Star of the Beasts Pirates and one of Kaido's three right-hand men, the Disasters. Appearance Queen is an extremely large and obese man with a somewhat androgynous appearance. He wears vertically striped, very high-waisted pants held up by suspenders. His left arm is cybernetic, at least below the elbow, and he has a long scar running along the right side of his upper chest. He has a bald head, with his dark hair being gathered into a long braid, and he has a fu manchu mustache. He also has a tattoo running across the top of his head that forms an X shape, as well as a tattoo of the Beasts Pirates' Jolly Roger and his name on his upper right arm. Personality Queen is a very flamboyant man who likes to break out into song and dance. He seems to treat matters like he is in a show, as seen when he told Babanuki to make an official ranking of his issues. He is also prone to being very expressive in his reactions to shocking news. Like King, Queen is extremely rude and critical of his crewmates, as he was quick to deride his fellow All-Stars and call them names. He and King seem to have a mutual sense of disdain for Jack, as they are quick to gang up on him when in the same room. He also used derogatory language when addressing his subordinates in the Prisoner Mines. Queen also has a fondness for women, as he was seen ogling a picture of Komurasaki, and he appears to frequent the Red-Light District for prostitutes. Relationships Crew Queen is extremely rude toward his crewmates, but his subordinates are loyal to him. King Queen has a rivalry with his fellow All-Star, King, but they also have a mutual disdain toward their other fellow All-Star, Jack. Enemies Monkey D. Luffy Queen held genuine respect for Luffy for his strength and reputation as a member of the Worst Generation, as he repeatedly tried to convince Luffy to join the Beast Pirates and will personally ask his captain to pardon him for his crimes if he does despite Luffy openly rebellious attitude towards Kaido and his crew. Abilities and Powers As an All-Star of the Beasts Pirates, Queen has a great amount of authority over the crew, second only to Kaido the general. His bounty of 1,320,000,000 proves that the World Government considers him extremely dangerous and threatening to their operations. Queen appears to have authority over coercing notable prisoners into becoming subordinates of the Beasts Pirates. He also supervises assassins in the Beasts Pirates' service, as Kyoshiro recommended contacting him when his subordinates were attacked. Weapons Queen carries a sword on both sides of his hip. History Past Queen was present 20 years ago along with King and Jack when Kaido set Oden Castle ablaze in order to kill the Kozuki Family. Wano Country Arc At Onigashima, Queen was tinkering with his cybernetic arm while King was reprimanding Jack. Queen jumped in to insult both King and Jack, causing an argument between Queen and King. Sometime later, Queen paid a visit to the Prisoner Mines in Udon. After spending time ogling a picture of Komurasaki, he was brought before the prison warden Babanuki. Babanuki told him that Eustass Kid had escaped, the keys to the Seastone handcuffs were stolen, and Monkey D. Luffy was currently trying to escape. Queen ordered for Luffy to be caught immediately, and Luffy as well as Hyogoro were caught and brought before him. Queen recognized Hyogoro, and came up with an exciting punishment idea. Trivia *Like his fellow All-Stars King and Jack, Queen is named after the playing card rank, fitting with the card-themed names of the Beasts Pirates. *Queen's appearance is reminiscent of the character Heart from Fist of the North Star. References Site Navigation ca:Queen fr:Queen pl:Queen pt-br:Queen ru:Куин Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Male Characters Category:Beasts Pirates Category:Onigashima Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Amputees